Girl Ninjago Season 1: Rise of the Snakes
by Math16
Summary: Returning to the alternate world of Ninjago, where the roles have been swapped-out and the girl characters become the Ninja, the time has come for them to go through to adventures of their first official Season.


**Disclaimer: I would like to apologize to readers about the long-waiting delay. It's just that I have been dealing with some issues I have here at home; with work, family, and my computer going down. But I am happy to continue my story on its first season and releasing it to you all at long last. So, without further ado, the is my first episode and I hope you enjoy it.**

" _Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all—Lord Wu. So I, Sensei Misako, his sister-in-law, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first."_

 **Girl Ninjago**

 **Season 1**

 **Episode 1: Rise of the Snakes**

At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Master Misako was meditating in one of the rooms, until she started hearing noises.

"Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?"

"Stop trying to do it yourself. We need to attack as a team."

Master Misako went to the training compound, but found that no one is out there, and that the training equipment was not activated. But the voices continued.

"Pixal, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it."

Master Misako can hear it coming from a different room. So, she went inside found her students; Nya, Skyla, Pixal, and Violet; playing video games.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" Nya shouted.

"But the lesson lives on, and I am getting the hang of it. Hee-yah!" Pixal replied.

"Okay. Now!" Violet added.

But their fun was cut short when Misako unplugged the television, much to the Ninja's disappointment.

"Aw, man!" Violet yelled

"What? What happened?!" asked Nya.

"It took us three hours to get there."

"Why did you do that?! Why?!"

"Just because Lord Wu escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Misako informed her students.

"But Sensei Misako, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace," Pixal had stated.

"Yeah. Peace is boring," said Nya. "There's no one to save. There's nothing to do."

"We can train tomorrow," Violet said, laying down.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Misako said.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow," said Violet, holding a pizza slice in her hand. "So if that's the case—" But before she can take a bite, Misako kicked it out of her hand. "—Ow!"

"No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential, you must train!"

"Uh...remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation?" Skylor pointed out. "I thought that was pretty insane."

Misako sighed with disappointment, looking over the laziness of her students. "You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold." She even saw the Golden Blade of Amber absorbing sunlight from the window on one end and is being used to warm another pizza slice on another.

"You wanna talk secret powers?" asked Violet. "Check this out."

She used her scythe to re-plug the television and the Ninja resumed with their game. Master Misako facepalmed herself for they have become.

"Don't worry, master," stated Pixal. "We will be ready when Lord Wu returns.

Then Kya rushes into the room with worry.

"Girls! Lord Wu! He's returned!" he shouted. "He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!"

The Ninja jumped up but fell down after running into each other. They get back up as they prepare for the mission. Kai gave Skylor her sword.

"Er-th-thanks-er-uh-"

"Hurry!" Kai yelled.

"Okay!" She rans outside to join the others.

The Ninja rushed down to the Dragon cabinets to get ready to travel with their Dragons. But as Nya opened the dragon doors, one of them hit Pixal's head. Violet dropped her weapon when mounting on her Dragon. Skylor rans up her Dragon's tail and jump to get mounted, but then she missed and failed. Misako seemed ashamed how out-of-shape they have become.

"Uh...can I help?" Kai asked Nya while she got on her Dragon.

"Sorry, bro," said Nya. "Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the Ninja." She could not reach his Dragon's reins from her seat. "Uh...uh...a little help?" she asked with a nervous laugh. Her brother gave her the reins, unamused.

The Ninja then fly off on their Dragons, straight to Jamamakai Village.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Kai asked Misako.

"In time," she responded. "Maybe a 'long' time, but in time."

The Ninja and their Dragon are flying up through the skys.

"Just like old times, eh, Rocky?" Violet said to her Dragon.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Skylor asked the others.

"She may be onto something," said Nya. "I mean since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do."

"I for one look forward to the future," said Pixal. "If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Wu?" Violet stated. "I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity."

"Ha-ha! Race you there?" Skylor suggested.

The Ninja pick up speed as they raced toward Jamanakai village.

They were near their destination when Nya spotted it. "Jamanakai Village. First Ninja there wins."

The Ninja sped through the last stretch while approaching Jamanakai Village. They all landed and got off their Dragons at the same time.

"Ha-ha! I was first!" said Nya.

"No! No one was faster than me!" said Skylor.

"Ha-ha-ha! My feet were down before yours!" said Violet.

"You were all disillusioned! It was clearly me!" said Pixal.

They ceased when they heard yelling coming from the village. The villagers were screaming and running to their homes. An evil shadow appeared, and an evil laughter can be heard in the background. The Ninja prepared themselves for this scenario.

"Stay sharp, team," commanded Nya. "Whatever happens, never let your guard down."

But then the suspense died down when they found that the laughter and shadow turned out to be owned by a little girl with braided blonde hair wearing an oriental hat.

"It is I, Harumi!" the girl cried out, trying to look menacing. "I demand all the candy in town, or else!"

"Harumi?" said Nya.

"I thought we were gonna face Lord Wu," Skylor pointed out.

"It's just his little fan girl," Violet yelled in disappointment. "Looks like she escaped her boarding school for bad kids again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already."

Harumi seems nervous, as she was losing her grip of fear on the town. "Er...er...gimmie your candy or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" The villagers started booing at her. She attempted the old snakes-in-a-can trick on them, but they started throwing vegetables at her. "No way! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" She started dodging them, and fell down when a bunch more flew at her.

Skylor examined one of the fake snakes on the ground. "She's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people."

"The Serpentine are real, Skylor," Pixal said. "They're not something to joke about."

"Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground."

Violet squeals a little at the thought of it. "Sealed in five different tombs to separate the worrying tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there," she said in sinister voice, trying to act all devious.

"It was an old wives' tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?"

"Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one," Nya stated. "If there was anything I hate, it was snakes. Rubber or not." The Ninja grabbed Harumi, who started hitting Violet in the head with the can. "Don't worry, folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

"Bow down to me or suffer my wrath!" Harumi demanded. "I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" Skylor suggested.

"Two and a half!"

They hung the food-covered Harumi up on a sign that reads 'Tod Baby'.

She screamed in anguish. "You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

The citizens laughed at her as Pixal bought candy for herself and her comrades.

"Next time, try paying for your candy," Skylor told the girl.

"Crime doesn't pay, chica," Nya added. "You can take that to the bank."

"Mmm...cotton candy," Violet said, trying to taunt her.

Harumi continued to scream in rage.

The Ninja were gonna head out and mount on their Dragons when Nya accidentally dropped a scroll from her saddlebag. Pixal noticed this and picked it up.

"Huh? I don't remember putting this here," Nya claimed.

"That Sensei's bag," Pixal stated. "You must've accidentally took it in the rush."

She gave it back to Nya, and she opened it.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"It's a scroll, windbag," Skylor told her.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors," said Pixal.

"Uh, can you read it?" Nya asked.

"Well, I can try. This symbol means 'prophecy'."

"Prophecy?" Violet wondered.

"It means it tells the future," Skylor pointed her out again.

"Of course. Ha-ha. I knew that," Violet replied in an annoyed tone.

Pixal continued to read on: "One Ninja will rise above the others and becomes the Jade Ninja, the Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

The scroll showed images of four different colored ninjas, and one big green ninja in the center.

Violet gasped in excitement. "Oh, look, a picture!"

"Dark Lord? Hold on...you think they mean Lord Wu?" Skylor wondered.

"Wait a minute! Is that us?" Nya said, looking at the picture. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Violet replied. "Like how good I'm gonna look in green?"

"Ha. Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Jade Ninja?"

"The color obviously suits me!"

"Ha! Sorry to burst your bubble, 'Ultra Violet'! But 'obviously' this color is best suited for a Water Ninja!"

"Technically, I am the best," added Pixal.

"Everyone, stop it!" Skylor jumped in. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We Weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do."

All the Ninja then mounted on their Dragons.

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine," Violet stated.

"Well, I could use some exercise," said Pixal.

"Yeah. I gotta work on some new moves," Skylor said.

All the Ninja except Nya head home while she started thinking.

"Could I be the Jade Ninja?" she said to herself.

Harumi wondered aimlessly, kicking a stone up the snow-covered path of the Glacier Barrens.

"Stupid Ninja," she said to herself. "I'll show them who they're dealing with." She kicked the stone again until suddenly, it hit something that made a form of 'clang' sound. She quickly climbed to the top of the hill and found a metal lever shaped like a cobra sticking out of the ground, next to a stone floor. "Hey! What is this?" She rubbed the snow off the floor to find out what it is. She found that the floor is uniquely carved. Without hesitation, she pulled the lever and the stone floor slowly opens. Startled at what is happened, Harumi failed to notice the massive door opened up all the way beneath her feet. She screamed as she fell into the icy tomb, into the green mist below.

Harumi hit and slide down to the bottom. She stood up and found herself in a cavern made entirely out of ice.

She turned around when she heard a sinister voice saying "You are out of your mind to venture sssso far away from home, little one." Out from the shadows she saw Slithraa, a big blue cobra-like Serpentine silvering on his long tail and holding a golden staff in his arms. He moved towards Harumi, while she backed away in fear. "Look into my eyessss," he hissed. His spiral red eyes began to glow, as he attempted to hypnotized her. "Give up your mind. I will control you."

But before he could get the chance, Harumi accidently slipped on some ice, causing the big snake then see nothing but his own reflection in the big ice pillar behind her. He ended up hypnotizing himself. Harumi got up in his daze, and after seeing what has happened, she grinned with a wicked chuckle.

"No. I will control you from now on," she commanded Slithraa.

He bowed to her in reply; "What shall you have ussss do, master?"

"Us?" she asked.

More hissing sound aroused, and Harumi looked around the tomb. The rest of the Hypnobrai Tribe had come out to attend.

She looked at them all with excited. "My own army of snakes!" Then she let out an evil laugh that echoed within the tomb.

The Ninja have just returned to the Monastery, and walked toward the front gate from the Dragon cabinets.

"So then we all agree," Skylor spoke to the others. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Jade Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

"May I suggest a tournament?" requested Pixal. "Last Ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the Jade Ninja! I love it!" Nya yelled in excitement.

As they entered the courtyard, they found Kai training through the obstacle course. He drove through with great speed. He was halfway through it, until he got hit in the face with the side of a spinning axe.

"Hey, Kai," Skylor said, looking down on him. "Closer to beating your sister's speed record?"

"I'm getting there," he said with Skylor helping him up. "Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah," said Nya. "Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, bro."

Violet pulled out some training armor from the outside cupboard. She threw a helmet to Skylor when she wasn't looking, and it ended up bouncing off her head.

"Two matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armors for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do," she announced, holding up her Scythe of Quakes.

"Hey, Kai. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Nya asked.

"No, thanks. I think I'll just visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out," he said, walking out the gate.

Pixal acted as referee "Alright! First up: Nya versus Violet!" They bowed to each other before readying themselves for battle. "Ninja, go—" The fight commenced with both combatants rushing past Pixal, which made her spin uncontrollably before falling over.

Violet twirled her Scythe overhead and tapped the handle down, accidentally shaking the ground beneath her. Nya jumped behind her and engaged. The fight seemed to be even. Both Ninja clashed their weapons together with their might, even when Nya was running across the Monastery walls. But then Nya uses his trident to blast a ball of water at Violet, gaining victory.

Nya became the referee now, with Violet sitting on the sideline, all pouty.

"Next up: Skylor versus Pixal!" Nya cried. Both combatants bow. "Ninja Go!"

Skylor slashed with her Blade through one of the wooden dummies, but Pixal dodged. The fight is shown to be very balanced at the beginning. But then Pixal threw one of her Shurikens at Skylor's feet. She just stood on the Shuriken, not noticing the ice building up. This cause Skylor to stay in one place. Pixal tried to attack her with other Shuriken, but Skylor deflected each shot. She then used the Blade of Amber to absorbs the sun's rays and focus the energy on thawing out one of her legs. Skylor then swung below Pixal with her free leg, knocking Pixal to the ground and giving Skylor victory.

Both Pixal and Violet sat on the sidelines for their losses.

"For the prize and the title of best Ninja...blah blah...Ninja, go," Violet mumbled, unenthused from her defeat.

The two remaining Ninja fought evenly with their respective weapons until Nya used the power of her Trident to knock Skylor off the ground, gaining victory. The three started cheering in celebration, until Skylor viciously got up and started doing Spinjitzu uncontrollably.

"It's too h-hot!" she cried out, losing control of her weapon as it started to burn. The other took notice of this.

"It's burning!"

"Fire!"

Skylor lost control of the weapon to the extent that she threw it on the ground. The sun rays shot out of the Blade in all directions, causing the Monastery to burn. The Ninja could do nothing to maintain the flames. But then Misako quickly came outside and used the Shurikens of Ice to put out the fire on the roofs and used the Trident of Water to rain down on the remaining flames (even the one on the seat of Violet's pants). She stared at the Ninja furiously.

"What were you thinking?!"

Then Violet said, "Uh, we were trying to figure out who is the Jade Ninja." Pixal slapped her, and she quickly realized her mistake. "Oh! Did I say 'Jade Ninja'? No, sorry." She cleared her throat. "What I-what I said was 'played'—Oh forget it".

"You were not supposed to see that scroll."

"But Sensei, we wanna know," Nya requested. "Which one of us is the chosen one?"

"None of you if you don't unlock your full potential."

"But my sword. It was so bright," Skylor pointed out. "Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning. And the road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Jade Ninja," Misako had stated to her student.

Kai was walking in Jamanakai Village, grocery shopping. But he stopped to the sight of the citizens screaming and fleeing into their homes.

"What now?"

He then saw Harumi walk out of a building with a cart full of stolen candy.

"Take the candy! Take it all!" she called out, followed by an evil laugh.

Kai was shocked to see that the Hypnobrai Serpentine were following Harumi. Slithraa hypnotized the whole village into becoming mindless slaves. As Kai ducked down and hid, the Serpentine general was having a dispute with his second-in-command, Skales.

"This makes no ssssense, General. Raiding an entire town for ssssweets?"

"You will do as I command because I hold the staff!" the general spoke down to his lieutenant.

Meanwhile, the Ninja were properly practicing with their weapons back at the Monastery. Master Misako was inside meditating, until she saw through the Spirit Smoke that the Serpentine have been released.

"The Serpentine are back!" she yelled, running outside to the Ninja, worried. "Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

"Calm down, Sensei," Skylor informed Misako. "We were just there. It was some kid who says she—"

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie!" Misako interrupted. "An ancient evil has been released!"

"Oh no!" Nya said, looking concerned. "Kai is there right now."

The Ninja went to the dragon cabinets to mount their respective Dragons. They did what they've done before. Only this time, they did it all right. They avoided any complications and mounted their dragon more professionally. Then they fly off to Jamanakai Village.

"Stay close. Stay together," Nya said.

"Would we do it any other way?" Violet implied.

In the village, the villagers were still running away. Harumi was still pushing her cart around, acting all peppy.

"I'm never coming down from this sugar ride! Woohoo!" But her celebration was cut short when the Ninja leaped out in front of him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz, little lady," said Violet.

"But it's already past your bedtime," said Nya.

"Get them!" Harumi yelled to her Serpentine.

Slithraa rattled his tail fiercely. "Sssseize them!"

Skylor was in shock at the sight of the snakes. "The Serpentine? They're real?"

The Ninja were surrounded by both the Serpentine and the hypnotized villagers.

"It's not just them we have to worry about. The whole village has been hypnotized," Violet yelled.

She was about to use her weapon on them before Pixal stopped her.

"No! Our weapons are too unstable. We can do more harm than good."

"I guess that leaves us with RUN!" Nya shouted, as they all disperse.

The Ninja leaped over the rooftop until they found a good hiding spot. From there, they were able to meet up with Kai.

"Huh, Kai. You're okay," Skylor said, delight to see him.

"Barely," he said. "They've hypnotized everyone in town."

"Mind control. How is this possible?" asked Nya.

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Violet complained. "We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect."

"The snake with the staff is the General. He's the one in charge."

Pixal then stated "According to Serpentine Legend, the tribe general's staff contains the anti-venom to their abilities. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone."

"Look, guys," Nya informs the others. "Forget about the whole Jade Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team."

"Now you're talking," said Violet.

"Oh. And Kai, you can be our honorary member," Skylor told him.

"Gee, thanks," he said, unenthused.

The Ninja head back to the Serpentine. Violet leaped into a surrounding of snakes.

"You wanna play?" she announced. "How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja, go!" She performed Spinjitzu, but lost control of it; wobbling around at top speeds, hit a building, and fell to the ground.

"Okay, we're really out of shape," Nya proclaimed after seeing Violet's mishap.

But then Violet got up and proceed in fighting.

Harumi tried to escape with her cart, laughing all the way. "Ha! Consider this a warning, Ninja!"

Pixal threw her shurikens and they landed in front of the cart's wheels, where they stopped it and made it tip over. "Ninja, go!" she yelled as she used Spinjitzu to get over to Harumi.

"My candy!" the "evil" little girl yelled, leaning on the cart, seeing her stolen goods spilled all over the ground.

Pixal stopped right in front of her. "Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around."

"Retreat!" Harumi shrieked to her army.

"Retreat!" Slithraa yelled, following his master's command.

The Serpentine attempt to escape as order, but Violet stopped Slithraa and kicked him to gain the staff from him. The staff laid on the ground between the two.

"Go ahead. Give me a reason," Violet dared him.

The general then ran off and Violet was now in possession of the staff. But then, the Hypnobrai lieutenant Skales appeared right in front of her.

"Look into my eyessss. I control you," he said, as his spiral eyes started to glow and swirl.

She got caught in a trace as she stared into his gaze. "You control..."

But she regained consciousness when she her Kai yelling. "Violet!" He ran up to Skales and kicked him in the eye. Skales ran off and Kai turned back to Violet. "You have the anti-venom!"

She stared shaking out of her daze and looked at the staff in her hands. "By golly you're right!"

"Quick, the fountain!" Nya shouted.

"Good idea."

Violet stuck the staff into the village's fountain and it sprayed a mist of the anti-venom on the whole village, cleansing the villagers from the hypnosis. During the celebration, Misako arrived at the village.

Nya approached her and gave her the staff. "We're sorry, Sensei. If we dealt with Harumi before she became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," Misako said. "Mmm...a great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine," said Pixal.

"It may not be Lord Wu, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game," said Violet.

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential," Nya asked their sensei.

"Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu," said Skylor.

"Hmm...there is much to teach. We must return to the monastery," she said, as they are about to leave Jamanakai Village.

As they were leaving, Kai sighed in disappointment. "When am I gonna get my own Dragon?" he said to Misako.

"Patience, Kai," she told him. "Your time will come."

Back at the Hypnobrai Tomb, Harumi and the Hypnobrai are currently resting. She, on the other hands, was still jittery from her sugar high.

"Uh...candy. I need candy," she stuttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Slithraa and Skales have been having private debate on having her in command.

"The girl set us free," said the general.

"She is a child," Skales responded. "She is not one of ussss."

"I may not have the staff, but I'm still your General! Stand down!"

Skales was forced to walk away until he is confronted by a Hypnobrai soldier Mezmo.

"You coward! We all know he isss under Harumi'sss spell. You're ssssecond in command an still you do nothing?"

"Now was not the time," Skales said with confidence. "I still hold the key to destroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will see it is I who should be in control."

Skales laughed wickedly, for he can spy on the Ninja at the monastery, through Violet's eyes.

To Be Continued…

 **That was the first episode of Season 1 in my alternate reality of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Again, I like to apologize for the delay. I will be working on the rest of the Ninja's adventures if I can. Hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
